mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Albegas
TV Tokyo | first = March 30, 1983 | last = February 29, 1984 | episodes = 45 }} was an anime series aired from 1983 to 1984 in Japan, Latin America, Spain and Italy. There were 45 episodes aired at 25 minutes each. Other loosely translated names are "''Arbegas", "Arebegas", "Lightspeed ElectroGod Arbegas" and "Arbegas: El Rayo Custodio". Original Story Three talented students of a technical high school, Daisaku, Tetsuya and Hotaru create award-winning robots as part of a school competition. At this time, the evil Derinja race that plans control of all space extends its ambitions to Earth. To combat this threat, Hotaru's father, Professor Mizuki, takes the three robots and modifies them for battle. Albegas, a super robot, is born. Concept The three individual robots form by stacking on top of one another to form a super robot called Albegas. There are six stackable formations. Each one serves a special function. Individually, the name of the robots are derived from Greek alphabets (Alpha, Beta, and Gamma). Staff * Director Kozo Morishita * Additional Directors Masamitsu Sasaki Masao Ito Noriyasu Yamauchi Keiji Hisaoka Takao Yoshisawa Masayuki Akehi * Screen Writers Akiyoshi Sakai * Designers Shigenori Kageyama Koichi Ohata * Animation Hajie Kaneko Toshio Mori * Music Michiaki Watanabe Characters {|class="wikitable" |- ! Japanese Name ! Japanese Full Name ! English Name ! Voices by |- | Daisaku || Daisaku Enjoji || || Toshio Furukawa |- | Tetsuya || Tetsuya Jin || || Hideyuki Hori |- | Hotaru || Hotaru Mizuki || || Hiromi Tsuru |- | Derinja || || Derringer || |- | Prof. Mizuki || || Professor Mizuki || |- | Goro || Goro Kumai || || |- | Ritsuko || || || |- | Saeko || || || |- | Bunta || || || |- | Professoressa || || || |- | President Bios || || || |- | Generalissimo (Shogun) Duston || || || |- | Commander Katastra || || || |- | Commander Mira Zero || || || |- Robots {|class="wikitable" |- ! Configuration ! Color ! Pilot |- |Alpha Robo || Black || Daisaku Enjoji |- |Beta Robo || Blue || Tetsuya Jin |- |Gamma Robo || Red || Hotaru Mizuki |- A friend of the three pilots, Goro, also piloted the comic relief Gori Robo (in the tradition of Boss Borot from Mazinger Z). Stackable configurations {|class="wikitable" |- ! style="width:20%;"| Albegas Mode ! style="width:40%;"| Stack (top to bottom) ! style="width:40%;"| Albegas Colors |- | Denjin Dimension (Electroid Dimension) || Alpha, Beta, Gamma || Black, Blue, Red |- | Magma Dimension || Beta, Gamma, Alpha || Blue, Red, Black |- | Space Dimension || Alpha, Gamma, Beta || Black, Red, Blue |- | Marine Dimension || Gamma, Alpha, Beta || Red, Black, Blue |- | Guard Dimension || Gamma, Beta, Alpha || Red, Blue, Black |- | Sky Dimension || Beta, Alpha, Gamma || Blue, Black, Red |- When combined, the first listed robot forms the upper torso, head, arms, and thighs of Albegas, the second robot listed forms the midrif, upper backpack, and the backs of the lower legs, and the third robot forms the waist, the lower backpack, and the prominent portion of the lower legs. Super Abega and New Super Abega In the beginning of the series, each pilot also used a smaller aircraft, which was flown in through small hatches into the backs of the robots in order to pilot the robots. The three aircraft could also combine into a single jet called the Super Abega. They were very quickly replaced by a different set of small aircraft that could transform into different bipedal droid forms, and similarly combined into the New Super Abega. {|class="wikitable" |- ! Original Jet ! Transforming Jet/Robot ! Pilot |- |Jet Alpha || New Jet Alpha/Jetrobo Alpha || Daisaku Enjoji |- |Jet Beta || New Jet Beta/Jetrobo Beta || Tetsuya Jin |- |Jet Gamma || New Jet Gamma/Jetrobo Gamma || Mizuki Hotaru |- ''Voltron'' and Albegas Albegas was intended to be incorporated into the Voltron universe as the third portion of the Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, but due to the extreme popularity of the Golion-derived Voltron and lack of popularity of the Dairugger XV-derived portion of the series, the plan was ultimately scrapped in favor of a new season of originally animated "Lion Voltron" episodes.Voltron Universe. "Albegas Info." Voltron Universe. Retrieved on 2006-11-05. However, Albegas toys were still released as "Voltron II" (a.k.a., "Gladiator Voltron") in the Matchbox Voltron toyline, and Albegas made a brief appearance as Gladiator Voltron in the Voltron comic book series. Ultimately, Albegas did eventually appear in the U.S. in unaltered form as a laserdisc arcade game from Sega. External links * References Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Voltron ar:الشجعان الثلاثة es:Arbegas it:Arbegas ja:光速電神アルベガス